


tails

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dudley dursley was a pig





	tails

**Author's Note:**

> i see way too many fics where vernon dursley raped harry. vernon was disgusted by harry, so it reads as unrealistic to me. this is more realistic. sorry it's so short

It was the night before Dudley's birthday. Harry was terrified, waiting for the knock he knew was coming. 

It was not Vernon's hand on the door. It was not Petunia's knuckles that rapped the boy into motion. Harry opened the cupboard door. 

"Get on the bed, freak. It's my birthday, which means I can do what I want to you." 

"Not your birthday until tomorrow. Or have you still not learned how to tell time?" Harry knew he would pay for his comment, but couldn't bring himself to care. Meaty hands pinned him to the lumpy bed, which was more of a cot, really, and Harry chuckled at his cousin's anger. 

But it would be Dudley who was laughing, as he pulled Harry's gray hand-me-downs off of the younger boy. Dudley would be turning twelve, and he thought it was about time he tried that sex thing his older friends talked about. No girl would touch him. But his cousin, shaggy-haired and skinny as he was, was almost a girl. And, as Dudley put his penis into Harry, almost was good enough for Dudley. 

(Harry would be in pain for days afterward. That was what happened when you put a very big thing into a very small hole with no lubricant. But Harry was used to the pain of frying pans aimed at his head, and, well, he could wash his bloodstains out in the laundry. It wasn't like his guardians cared for his well-being.) 

The next day, Harry woke up with no sign Dudley had been in his cupboard other than the throbbing pain he felt in his lower regions. There was the usually knock on his cupboard, and a yell of "boy!" The highlight of Harry's day was a lemon ice pop, and he would end up with a week in the cupboard with no meals for something he had no idea how he'd done. There would be no chores to distract Harry from what had happened. He figured he deserved it because he would find himself wishing someone would touch him affectionately. Freaks should take what they can get. 

Hagrid was the savior he had wished for all of his life. Harry got to taste cake, real chocolate cake, for the first time. He learned his parents' names. He learned why, exactly, he was a freak. And, best of all, Dudley had a pig's tail. 


End file.
